second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulryk Poleska
"Now gentlemen, we must show our people why they do not need any kings" Born in Warsaw in 1652, '''Ulryk Poleska '''is known as the first President of the Commonwealth back on Earth and still a popular, historical figure in the current Commonwealth of Ortus. While hundreds of years have passed after his death at the hands of Austrian agents, many of Ulryk's reforms and projects still managed to survive him, a few of which managed to even be applied to the galactic Commonwealth hundreds of years later. Born in a noble, wealthy family, Ulryk spent most of his formative years in the United Provinces, years which changed his mindset from that of a conservative, royalist son of nobles, to a fierce believer in the power of the people and the many strenghts of a republic. His money and influence were both important factors which helped create the secret Assembly who would rise to power after deposing king Augustus after the Battle of Rzymski road. Elected president several times, the years of Ulryk's rule where a time of both prosperity and war, where the new Commonwealth had to face an increasing number of foes and rivals. Not only that, but Ulryk also had to deal with his own cabinet and generals, some of whom were known to make decissions without telling the president. Even then, and thanks to the help of his prime minister Roscilaw Czwinjowski, under Ulryk's rule, the Commonwealth became on of Earth's major superpowers and would continue to be so for many centuries after the end of his days. His assassination at the hands of agents from the Holy Roman Empire was one of the main detonant to the First Great War, a nearly world-wide conflict which saw the Commonwealth becoming the first world power of its era. The Ulryk Citizenship rights One of the most surprisingly enduring reforms made by the president was the Act of Citizenship rights, or "Ulryk's Act" as it was commonly known during the early days of the 18th century. As more and more territories were conquered by the Commonwealth, the number of non-citizens within its borders continued to grow. Knowing how this was a matter which needed to be deal with and fast, the president ordered a series of laws and reforms to be made, so a swift and solid integration of new peoples to the Commonwealth could be achieved. While the specifics of this law have changed across the century, its core and vision still perdures even in the nation of the new Commonwealth. Aliens humanity would have never dreamed of existing became citizens without to many problems thanks in no small part to Ulryk's work. The Kithri specifically were some of the first to be affected by these laws and advantages. Learning about the past of these laws of integration, the name of "Ulryk" quickly became a popular one amongst the Kithri, to the point where more of their race had that name than human citizens. Category:Characters Category:Historical characters